


Preconceived Notions

by Betaaa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aka they are now Sans and Papyrus, Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underpatch (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), And Feeds My Soul, Body Dysphoria, Dancetale Papyrus (Undertale), Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dysphoria, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Fluff, Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, I Published This Instead of Sleeping, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I could be wrong, I may come back to these, It may be too fluffy to see the hurt, Misgendering, Multi, Multiverse - Freeform, Original Characters turn into monsters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Warms My Heart, Sort Of, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tags Are Hard, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Your Pain Does Too, alternate universe - freeform, as in, but it is there, i think i got all of them, idk - Freeform, may need more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betaaa/pseuds/Betaaa
Summary: As if being abruptly turned into skeletons wasn't bad enough, they had been pulled into an Alpha timeline. In other words, they were stuck in strange bodies in a world where they couldn't even fend for themselves, surrounded by people who think they know them.Her best friend was dusting, she was a breath away from going on a killing spree, and the looks on the others' faces weren't helping.Her phalanges twitched. It was fine. She was fine. She could ignore it, she always did.She just wished she could've finished her goddamned scones.
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	1. Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vindictive Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845420) by [vindictiveskeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindictiveskeletons/pseuds/vindictiveskeletons). 



It was a beautiful day outside, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, her best friend had come in early in the morning with grocery bags full of supplies and the brightest smile.

She sighed in contentment, breathing in the soothing scent of her specialty scones as her friend bustled around in the kitchen to prepare the curd. “Bluebird, have you seen my phone?”

She laughed and yelled back, “Yeah, it’s right here! On the coffee table!”

“Can you bring it over here please?” Came the faint reply echoing from the kitchen.

“No, I’m afraid I’m too _hung up_ on the comfiness of this couch.”

“Hey!” She turned her head and saw her best friend poking her head out of the kitchen and sticking her tongue out at her. “Really, Bluebird? That was awful.”

She grinned and stuck her tongue out back at her. “Yeah, but you love me.”

“Hah! You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“You bet I am, short-stack!”

Right in the middle of their friendly banter, she suddenly felt a strong tug as the lights flickered out and she fell backwards and down.

Everything went black.

* * *

When she came to, she was on the floor and smoke was filling the room.

“GOD DAMN IT!” She roared, shooting up into a sitting position, “MY SCONES!!!”

“S-scones?”

“Stars, I think the damage this time is the worst by far….”

“Wait… where’s the other one?”

At hearing several clearly male voices coming from somewhere in the smoke, she froze, scanning her surroundings more carefully.

The floor beneath her wasn’t the smooth wood of her apartment, but a cold cement, and the only visible light source from her position were some burnt-out bare bulbs embedded in the ceiling.

This was _not_ her apartment. Wait, where was-

Her pupils constricted as she frantically scanned the floor for her best friend, only to see a body a few feet away from her. A body that was barely breathing.

“Shit!” She scrambled on the floor over to her friend, patting her too-pale face frantically, attempting to revive her. “Short-stack, hey… hey! Wake up!”

“Mmph…. What… Bluebird?” To her relief, her best friend groaned, frowning as she opened her eyes. “Eh, what?”

They both froze. Her friend’s beautiful green eyes had been replaced with twin eye-lights, lighting up her own face and revealing that where there had once been skin and babyfat was now only _bone_.

“S-short-stack?” Cautiously, she reached down to touch the smaller gir- skeleton’s face, taking in the different clothes.

The white and blue flowered blouse had been replaced with a pink bandana outlined in gold over a black crop top and sweatpants.

“ _Verity_.” She breathed, recognizing the design they had put so much time and effort into before finally deciding simple was best.

Glancing down at her hands she finally noticed that they too were bone, and her t-shirt and shorts had been replaced with a large black hoodie and cargo pants with blue stripes down the sides. Sure enough, when she pulled the hood around, she could see the inside was _silver_.

Oh god, they were in the bodies of their Undertale AU skeletons…. She couldn’t process- what were they going to do- how do you even-

Her thoughts screeched to a halt as her best friend, no, her _sister_ now, shakily reached up and grasped one of the hands she had been digging into her own skull without noticing.

“S-sis… where are we?” Verity’s eye-lights were wavering in a way that she recognized as her fear response, calming her as she was given a task to ACT on….

“Aha!” There was an exclamation of achievement followed by a click as a vent turned on, causing the smoke to be quickly sucked out of the room and revealing they were in what looked like a basement room full of equipment and… other skeletons.

With a growl, she pulled her best friend behind her as she stood, taking a defensive posture as she bared her teeth in warning.

“Whoa, whoa, hey there, buddy…. Calm down, there’s no need for that.” A shorter skeleton in a blue hoodie stepped forward slightly with his hands raised in the universal sign of peace.

“Snrk, I don’t think that’s going to work ‘nilla.” A second short skeleton commented as he glanced from them to the blue-wearing skeleton and back again. This one was wearing a red sweatshirt under a fluffy black and yellow hoodie that she found herself eyeing enviously before she caught herself.

“Eh… It was worth a shot.” A taller skeleton wearing an orange hoodie piped up from behind them as he came to stand next to the other two.

She growled again at that, not liking how caged in she felt with so many Unknowns against just her and her sister. She knew what they were like in fanfiction and the game, but… that was it. There was no way she could trust they would be like that in reality, not with her best friend’s life possibly on the line.

“…I-I’m just gonna head upstairs, maybe if less of us are down here they’ll feel more comfortable….” One of the few skeletons with his hood up stammered out, before he suddenly disappeared, causing her to stiffen. She’d forgotten they could do that.

A few of them mumbled their assent, disappearing soon after. Once only four skeletons were left down with her and her sister, she felt much calmer.

Four-on-one weren’t good odds, but she did have her sister for back-up. If it came down to it, they would be enough to put up a good fight.

“So…” The short blue one cleared his throat before continuing. “I’m assuming your names are Sans and Papyrus, right?”

Neither of them spoke up, her friend still frozen behind her, looking around with wide sockets, while she kept her eye-lights trained warily on the four of them.

“…Okay, well, uh….” He awkwardly continued, sweating a bit under her unwavering stare. “All of us are… also Sans and Papyrus, just different versions. So, uh… what should we call you? I go by Classic….”

When they made no attempt to respond, he sweated even more, letting out an awkward laugh. “C’mon guys, throw me a bone here….”

“Hah, that was in poor taste, Classic.” The tall skeleton that hadn’t spoken yet let out a bark of laughter as he pulled out a… dog treat? And stuck it between his teeth.

“… _Doggone_ it, lighten up, Bluebird!” Her sister patted her shoulder lightly before timidly stepping forward, scowling when she growled slightly at the movement, not liking her proximity to the strangers. “ _Down_ , it’ll be fine, they seem _paw_ -sitively friendly. Nyehehe.”

She couldn’t stop the corners of her mouth from twitching upwards slightly in amusement at her sister’s cuteness, forcing herself to relax her guard slightly as she straightened up to her full height. Annoyingly enough, she noticed that while she towered over _Classic_ , her eyes were just about level with the taller skeletons’ teeth.

“Howdy!” Her eyes narrowed when she saw all the skeletons give a violent _twitch_. “You can call me Verity! It’s very nice to meet you!”

With a bounce of false cheer, her sister skipped around her attempt to stop her and eagerly held out her hand to shake. Under her fierce glare, she watched as the skeleton in orange smiled slightly, taking her hand and giving it a lazy shake. “Nice to meetchu, ya can call me Stretch.”

“Red.” Grunted the short and edgy one, eyes passing over her extended hand in disinterest.

“…M’name’s Mutt, but ya c’n call me Rus.” The last one said, not taking his eyes off of her. She barely restrained another growl, she didn’t like him already.

After a long pause, she realized they were expecting her to introduce herself. Even her sister was looking back at her with eager, glittering eyes.

“…Gull.” She finally muttered, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

“Damn, was expecting another dog, what with her growling like a b-“

“Language!” Her sister yelled over his words, sticking her finger in the edgy fu- Red’s face and waggling it back and forth. “I may be shorter than you, but I _will not_ tolerate that kind of behavior!”

Red’s face went through a few cycles between shock, amusement, and anger before settling on a sort of constipated look as he glanced uncertainly between her and her sister.

When his gaze next settled on her, she grinned threateningly at him, unaware that her eyelights had disappeared in that moment.

“Shi- fu- You’re kidding me, not another one! I’m out.” He threw his hands up in frustration and left… by the stairs, surprisingly. Gull had expected him to teleport.

“Good riddance.” Her sister nodded firmly after he’d left, before spinning around and leaping into her arms. “Gully, carry me!”

With a sigh of fond exasperation, she caught her sister and allowed her to scramble around onto her back, where clung on like a koala. It would’ve been both normal behavior and extremely endearing, if she hadn’t felt her sister’s fingers clench into her shoulder bones hard as she let out a shuddering breath onto the back of her neck.

She gripped her sister’s legs a bit tighter for a moment in reassurance, as she looked back to the remaining skeletons. “So…. Now what?”

“Well….” Classic spoke up again, running his phalanges over his skull nervously. “…I guess we can start with going upstairs? You can meet everyone who’s here right now… and we can get you settled into your own rooms.”

“…Alright.” She nodded stiffly, shifting Verity’s position on her back slightly to free a hand so she could gesture. “Lead the way.”


	2. Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, an introduction into the mind of Verity! I hope you like it!

_Verity_

What first registered was the pain. Her head ached like someone was taking a hammer to it, and her whole body felt heavy like she was at the bottom of the ocean, weighed down by the tons of water above her.

Next, she became aware of a frantic touch on her face, though the contact registered slowly as if coming from a great distance. It was the voice that finally pierced through the mugginess in her head.

“-stack, hey… hey! Wake up!”

“Mmph…. What… Bluebird?” The voice was a bit off, but familiar. She couldn’t see it being anybody _but_ her best friend. She screwed her eyes shut a bit before opening them, blinking blearily up at her, only to see a strange… skeleton? looking down at her.

She blinked a few times, to make sure they really were a skeleton and not her friend impersonating a ghost. “Eh, what?”

Her thoughts froze as the skeleton’s form didn’t change. She- she swore she had heard her friend talking to her, even if the voice was a bit off. Come to think of it, her own voice had sounded deeper than normal as well…. Wait… she recognized what they were wearing. They said something again that she barely acknowledged as her friend’s nickname for her, too focused on recalling where she’d seen those clothes before. Her head throbbed, dulling her senses.

She hated this.

“ _Verity_.” Breathed the other skeleton, and she felt a shock run through her system in acknowledgement as she finally put a name to the face. _Gull_.

Wait, if they were Gull and they called her Verity, didn’t that mean that she- She reached up her hands and felt her face, feeling a cold draining sensation run down her spine as she felt smooth bone where her cheeks had once been chubby with baby fat.

As she felt along her new face, she suddenly hit a dip and had a brief moment of overwhelming terror as the tip of her finger slipped into a hole in her face and she _couldn’t feel it_. _Shecouldn’tfeelitgetitoutgetitoutgetitout_ -

Instinctively, she reached out for her best friend’s hand and gripped it tightly, her eyesight trembling as she struggled to take deep rattling breaths that she likely no longer needed.

As numbness spread through her body, she didn’t notice that her hand had fallen away from her face, only able to focus on the warm grip of the bony hand holding hers.

Sh-she couldn’t breathe, why was it so dark, s-she needed to ta-alk…

_“Find a distraction.”_ Her therapist had said in the past while she shook on the carpeted floor of their office, _“Compartmentalize. Find something to talk about or do something to stave it off when you need to. It’s not the best practice, but it works...”_

Right, right… A distraction….

“S-sis…” She flinched a bit as she stuttered a bit uncertainly, but forced herself to continue anyway, “where are we?”

To her relief, the question seemed to also steady her best friend, as the other slowly relaxed into a state of calm alertness, her sharp eyes glancing around warily as she scanned the smoke-filled room.

“Aha!” Verity gave a startled flinch when a shout of excitement shot through the room, followed by a mechanical click. With a whoosh, the smoke fled the room as if it was being sucked into a vacuum.

Tracking the trail of the smoke with her eyes, she followed it to a vent on the wall. Odd… were they underground?

Suddenly, she was yanked behind her new sister as her best friend growled at something, causing her anxiety and fear to spike.

What was that? Since when could she growl so realistically? Oh god, what was she growling at- Were they down here because they were kidnapped?! Were there a bunch of creeps down here with them?!

Trembling, she gripped the back of Gull’s jacket as she searched the room with her eyelights. Gull had always been better at fighting than her, whatever it was, she hoped the both of them together would be able to take it out.

“Whoa, whoa, hey there, buddy…. Calm down, there’s no need for that.” A lazy-sounding voice wove towards them through the smoke, and she squinted trying to make out where it was coming from.

The smoke was still too thick, she couldn’t see-

“Snrk, I don’t think that’s going to work ‘nilla.” A deeper voice snickered as she tried to pinpoint their forms. It didn’t help that the voices seemed to be coming from different directions. At least the smoke was clearing?

“…I-I’m just gonna head upstairs, maybe if less of us are down here they’ll feel more comfortable….” A third voice, higher pitched than the other two and much shyer sounding, stammered out. This one she finally managed to locate, barely making out a tall and thin man in a hood, before he suddenly disappeared, followed by a few other forms that she had mistaken for shadows.

Why were they- Ah, Gull was growling again…. Verity frowned slightly, since the strangers seemed to have taken their comfort into account, she doubted they had bad intentions…. Despite her thoughts, a part of her mind whispered that any unknowns should be treated as hostiles.

The smoke finally finished clearing up, and she froze as she realized the others in the room with her and her sister were skeletons…. And familiar ones, at that.

“So…” One of the ones in a hoodie cleared his throat before continuing to speak. She was aware he was saying something about herself and “Papyrus”, but what exactly escaped her notice as she wasted valuable time frozen in shock.

_Why did they look like them?_ No, they didn’t look like them, she and Gull had been humans, they were clearly skeletons. Even so, _why did they look so similar?_ Wait, right, _Undertale_ , presumably Alpha Timeline, meaning many multiverses fused into a single baseline, likely the original universe considering Classic Sans was present. But, how did she know that?

Verity winced internally, her head hurt…. Wait- the blue one, Classic Sans, he was still speaking?

“…Okay, well, uh….” He was sweating, she noticed, how odd. The droplets glowed blue with his magic, good to know. “All of us are… also Sans and Papyrus, just different versions. So, uh… what should we call you? I go by Classic….”

She was staring, she really should stop, it was rude. _But his sweat was blue_.

“C’mon guys, throw me a bone here….”

Oops, looks like they had managed to make the other skeletons even more nervous by not answering. She frowned slightly, being so antisocial was rather unlike Bluebird. It was in their best interest to act harmless, but if Gull wasn’t able to cooperate, then they could just mimic their standard roles from back home. ~~Roles? What roles, they were best friends-~~

“Hah, that was in poor taste, Classic.” One of the tall skeletons barked out a laugh as he pulled out a dog-treat shaped smoke medication.

Verity grinned slightly. Puns! That was it! From what she knew of these skeletons, puns were the fastest way to get them to relax their guard and, well, she had just the set she could use for this to shield their identities _and_ appear like a harmless berry variety.

“… _Doggone_ it, lighten up, Bluebird!” She faked a playful slap on Gull’s shoulder, taking care not to put enough strength in it to actually move her sister. She stepped forward slightly, but wasn’t able to keep her uncertainty out of the action, causing her sister to growl slightly in response. Haha, her friend had always been a bit overprotective, but she was fine. Really.

“ _Down_ , it’ll be fine,” Verity gave her sister a glare full of faux-annoyance as she crossed her arms and pouted a bit, pausing to give a good lead into her next pun. “… they seem _paw_ -sitively friendly. Nyehehe.”

Despite herself, she couldn’t help feeling proud of it. Not only had she delivered all of her puns successfully, but she even got her friend to smile and loosen up her stance. Success!

That taken care of, she turned back to the other skeletons who also looked much more relaxed and gave her best smile. “Howdy! You can call me Verity! It’s very nice to meet you!”

She bounced up to the nearest one and stuck out her hand for a shake. Although Verity had seen how they tensed up again at the first word, she made sure to keep all changes in expression out of her face. It seemed they’d all had problems with characters that shared her speech patterns…. That may make things more difficult, but she’d live.

It was in her favor that her LV was low.

“Nice to meetchu, ya can call me Stretch.” A tall skeleton shook her hand with a smile, and she grinned brightly back. She liked him, he seemed nice. He kind of reminded her of a relaxed Gull, it was comforting.

“Red.” A short one grunted, and she wilted a bit at his lack of interest in being her friend. That’s okay, she’d get through that grouchy barrier like she got through Gull’s!

“…M’name’s Mutt, but ya c’n call me Rus.” She barely kept herself from snickering, he was really dog-like, and the dog treat sticking out of his mouth completed the image. Would he and Gull get along?

Gull uttered a warning growl. Guess not. Oh well.

She paused… nobody else was introducing themselves, but they were clearly waiting. Who had they forgotten? Oh, right! Gull hadn’t introduced herself yet!

Verity turned and looked at Gull excitedly, trying to convey with her eyes to hurry up and show them all how cool she was so they could go upstairs.

“…Gull.” Gull shoved her hands into her pockets after that lackluster response.

Verity pouted, that was such a boring introduction, she _knew_ Gull could do better than that! But… she wouldn’t force her sister to do that when she was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Next time!

“Damn, was expecting another dog, what with her growling like a b-“ The red one started saying, but oh no, hell no, Verity wouldn’t take anyone talking like that to her sister lying down.

“Language!” She yelled, drowning out his last words as she marched up to him to stick her finger in his face. “I may be shorter than you, but I _will not_ tolerate that kind of behavior!”

The other skeleton froze, his eyes flickering between her and someone behind her uncertainly, making her glare sharpen. Nobody- _nobody_ had the right to talk like that to _her_ little sister, and she was not afraid to use violence to discourage those who tried.

The red one seemed to come to a conclusion as he threw his hands up in the air while making a valiant attempt to filter himself. “Shi- fu- You’re kidding me, not another one! I’m out.”

Then he was gone, making her feel oddly… disappointed? Hmph.

“Good riddance.” There were better things to think about, such as how to get her baby sister to give her a lift!

Verity turned and leapt into her sister’s arms. “Gully, carry me!”

To her pleasant surprise and great joy, her sister actually let Verity scramble around onto her back for a piggyback ride. This was so exciting! Gull _never_ let her do this back in S- back home!

She shuddered as another cold wave of panic ran down her spine, making her clench her fingers into Gull’s shoulder bones. Sh-she needed to sto-

Verity felt a slight pressure on her legs, grounding her back in the present events. She really loved her sister… only Gull knew how to calm her down like this, she really was the best….

“…I guess we can start with going upstairs? You can meet everyone who’s here right now… and we can get you settled into your own rooms.”

Oh, they were going up now? Finally! Verity did her best to keep her excitement and eagerness under wraps as she slumped against Gull’s back to take comfort from the other’s presence.

Conveniently, this position also gave a good position for observing her surroundings and the others without getting caught. Yes, she’d maintain this position for a while…. It was comfortable, too.

“…Alright.” Gull shifted her position on her back a bit, hefting Verity up a bit higher so her knees were right below the ribs instead of just over her pelvis. “Lead the way.”

Verity snickered quietly, the slightly off tone of Gull’s voice gave away how unhappy she was to not be in the lead for once. It was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm cutting it a bit close when I said I would post within a week, sorry about that. xD
> 
> Got a bit side-tracked and had some problems with some of the parts of this chapter, but I think it's good now!
> 
> When will the next chapter be? Who knows! I got part of it planned out, but it may take longer than a week this time. Character interactions are hardddd.
> 
> Did I not say there were two main characters? Well, surprise! There are two main characters! Points of view may not change every chapter, but so far that is in fact what is happening!
> 
> Here's a [link](https://wyvernofthelake.tumblr.com/post/632012531713687552/design-for-my-skeleton-ocs-verity-and-gull-for) to the character designs I sketched out for Verity and Gull. 
> 
> They are based off of a few other AUs that I tried to hint at, can you spot the main one?
> 
> Also, feel free to poke me about anything Undertale related on that blog. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted one of my WIPs!


End file.
